


A Doctor and his Apprentice

by JXNELIE



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JXNELIE/pseuds/JXNELIE
Summary: Doctor Devorak meets a stranger with an offer he cannot refuse.





	A Doctor and his Apprentice

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first attempt at writing Arcana fics so I hope you like it!

Julian was in the back of the clinic when a knock at the door pulled him away from what he had been reading. He marked the page he was on and grabbed his mask on his way to the front of the clinic. He made sure the mask was securely in place before he opened the door, “I’m very sorry, but…”

Julian paused once he saw the person on the other side of the door. All Julian could see was long curly black hair and warm brown eyes, the rest of their face was covered by the fabric of their scarf. They pulled the scarf down slightly and spoke, “I’m so sorry to bother you, but I’ve been trying to get ahold of you for a few days now and it seems that we always miss each other. I know it’s past your clinic’s hours, but I was hoping to speak with you. I know you’re incredibly busy, and if my offer doesn’t appeal to you then I’ll take my leave,” the woman spoke quickly as if Julian would cut her off and send her on her way. The mention of an offer intrigued him, and she seemed to be healthy, so he let her in.

“Thank you, Doctor Devorak.”

Once inside the woman pulled the scarf down to reveal the rest of her face. Julian noted how soft her features were, he felt himself blush behind the mask and felt silly. He also took notice of how small the woman in front of him was, he towered over her. “You mentioned an offer…”

“Oh, I’m sorry. My name is Indigo,” Julian took the woman’s hand and shook it.

He removed the mask and set it on one of the shelves next to the door, “Nice to meet you, Indigo, but what brings you to my clinic so late, and what offer do you have for me?”

She took a deep breath, “I’m not trained in medicine, Doctor Devorak, but I want to help in any way that I can. Vesuvia is my home, I can’t sit around and watch it die around me. I’m a magician, I’ve traveled to numerous places with… my former partner and I think I can bring a new perspective to your research. Please, Doctor Devorak, will you allow me to be your apprentice?”

“My apprentice,” Julian repeated in disbelieve. He thought it over for a few minutes, it would be helpful to have another set of eyes and hands around the clinic. “You seem very determined.”

“I am,” she said without hesitation.

He admired the ferocity in her eyes, “I’ll gladly take you up on your offer, Indigo.”

The smile that overtook his new apprentice was breathtaking, “Thank you so much, Doctor Devorak.”

“Julian, please just call me Julian.”

“Of course… Julian,” she smiled. 


End file.
